halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Unlawfulspartan
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team Hey unlawful, if you want to have an author template on your article, just put in they also have a list of templates on the bottom of the main page. Good luck in you endeavors, don't get NCF'd--B1blancer2 20:05, May 19, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, it would be , as there is no "author" template. Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 20:20, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Infoboxes and templates For your Al Nguyen article, I'd recommend this template; As for locating templates, they can easily be found here. Please note, however, that some templates are used by specific projects or users, and may not be used outside of those projects. Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 20:39, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Unlawful if you want to take part in my Roman storyline, send me a message on my talk page with any ideas. You may not edit unless I give express permission though.--B1blancer2 00:08, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Well unlawful, it'd be better if you made a part bout the romans and the unsc, which is what I am doing right now.--B1blancer2 15:42, May 20, 2012 (UTC) The underdog is Rome, the war lasts around a decade, and I would like it as its own page, so I can tell if it is good.--B1blancer2 23:51, May 20, 2012 (UTC) 2567. Please don't disappoint me with this article. Make it good, and most of all: USE GOOD GRAMMAR AND SPELLING!--B1blancer2 00:01, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Looking good, just capitalize proper nouns, use spellcheck etc.--B1blancer2 00:18, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Spartan, I have read the article. Welcome aboard. The article's writing for a new person like yourself is superb. Good work.--B1blancer2 01:06, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Also, unlawful, if you can, work some more on the siege of singapore.--B1blancer2 01:50, May 21, 2012 (UTC) It is called the Roman-UNSC War.--B1blancer2 01:55, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Name of the series should be Peace Shattered. Please work more on the chapters, they are pretty damn good.--B1blancer2 01:58, May 21, 2012 (UTC) yeah make the name Peace Shattered.--B1blancer2 01:59, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Ok, now please do some more writing on your story please.--B1blancer2 02:07, May 21, 2012 (UTC) This story is absolutely glorious in terms of writing. Keep going, its damn good.--B1blancer2 03:29, May 21, 2012 (UTC) It's a damn good story, just it has some errors. If you have any more ideas, tell me.--B1blancer2 05:18, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey unlawful you are free to make SPARTAN articles if you want.--B1blancer2 01:16, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Unlawful I hereby hand over control of the Peace Shattered series to you. I am going to most likely be permabanned soon. At that point, it's your ball. Until then, it's still mine--B1blancer2 02:28, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Sadly, the Roman storyline has been deemed NCF, and therefore will soon be deleted. And so I set you free to do whatever else you want.--B1blancer2 02:25, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Accidental removal It's alright; accidentally removing a template - as opposed to deliberately removing it - is not a problem. AR has already fixed it. Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 18:15, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Home planet